The Carpal Tunnel Of Love
by xXBut Its Better If you DoXx
Summary: Okie so itz bout dis cool gurl n her name is Minako n she n Sasuke r goin out n they go on all kinds of crazy aventurs!
1. Chapter 1

The Carpal Tunnel of Love

A/n: I luv ritin storys! Its so fun. Plz dnt flam, I trid mi hardest on dis!

Chapter 1: AH! I ben kidnap!

Hi mi name iz Minako Dia Ross n im a 16 yr old ninja in da leaf village. I hav long purple hair wit black bangs wich evre1 says iz real cool. I hav orng cat eyes wich r also real cool. I ushully wear this black toob top that shows off mi skinny tummi n underneath is this hot pink halter. I also wear these cool glove things tht dnt go on mi hands but they go 2 mi sholder n also this black lether mini skirt n pink fishnets n those ninja shoes but mine r blk n they go 2 mi ne b/c tats so much cooler! I got mi eye brows tripl perced n I got da Monroe n da labret n da side of mi lip perced b/c tats cool n my ear iz perced 3 times!!1 n I also got a tato of a rose on mi hand b/c ppl tell me im beutaful lik a rose!!11 Im a anbu ninja b/c im powerful n haf a water dragon seled insid me wen I was born. Yikes! Sasuke iz mi bf n I luv him a lot evn tho his bruther iz prty hawt 2.

Mi n mi bffls Sakura n Ino were wlkn n da village wen Neji waked up 2 us.

'Hey Minako-chan ur lokin real kawaii 2day," he sad 2 me.

"Tanks Neji!" I sed n smiled at him b/c he was prty kawaii 2 but I was goin out wit Sasuke duh!!1

"U want 2 come wit me n wak n then ill buy u dat new panic at da disco cd. I no u luv dem n there prty tite!"

"I suppose dats cool," I sed n then I sed goodbye 2 sakura n ino n I went wit neji.

"Now dat ur friends rnt around ne mor I tink its time we went 2 mi house!" neji laughed.

"Wut do u mean?" I asked, scared. He punched me n then throw mi ovr his shulder n hten he tok me 2 his house n started to take mi cloths off.

"I'm gunna rape u n that bastard bf Sasuke cant do nuthin about it!" he laughed, "ahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" I satred to cri.

"No plz I cnt lose mi virginity yet!" I began 2 scream. Den Sasuke busted in da window n drop kicked neji.

"Leave mina-chan alon!" he yelled, beatin Neji up. Den I seen it.

"Stop Sasuke! He iz unda orichimarus mind control! Dnt u fel da chakra?!11111111" I sed. Den he stoped.

"ya I can fel it now. I guess I got a lil crazy since u were n danga! Sry neji."

"its ok," he sed b/c I woke him up frm hiz jutsu. "im sry minako-san, I dint no wut I was doin. I buy u da patd cd neways as a sry present."

"Its ok neji," I sed, n Sasuke put his arm arund me n we left.

"I luv u so much Minako!" Sasuke sed n he kissed me!!111111 I wuz suprized.

"Well Im ur gf so of course!" I sed wen he broke away.

"dnt wry n dnt cri I will make sur tat tat stupid snake cnt get u," Sasuke sed n den he tok me home.

O dat wuz so sweet, Sasuke iz so nice! Plz, gud reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok hopfuly dis 1 iz gud, I worked hard on it!

Chapter 2:

I wok up n it wuz a brit n sunny day wich wuz nice b/c missions n da rain r nvr fun. I stereched out n yawned.

"Gud mornin!" i told mi cat hiz nam wuz ryan aftur ryan ross n panic at da disko bc hes so cool. He moed n den I peted hm n wuz lik aw hes so cut lol. Den da hokage noked on da dor.

"hi soonaday y r u her did narooto distri ur hus?"

'lol, he iz a trublmakr but dat iz nut y im hur 2day. U r a stooped slut minako n u go rund slepn wit al da boiz n da vlag bc orichimaroo told me dat u wuz bad n dat he seen u n neji don it n he hd da pcs wit u n u dnt hav no sht on!"

"liz!" I yeld crin "he wuz contrled. I luv Sasuke u can ask hm n neji wud tel u."

'Ya u lil slut I jus wen ova 2 hiz hus n he wuz lik yup dat slut wuz jumpin all on mi n den Sasuke atkd me so u n him r kikd out of da vge bc we cnt hav da children trin 2 b sluts 2. So we r sendin u 2 oracheemaruo bc he sed he wud tak da bad kids lik u.'

"but he only wants 2 rap us!"

"I dnt cr u stooped lil trashball so lev now!" I crd n ran out n sasuke wuz der n he wuz watn 4 me.

"Sasuke we iz kikd frum da vlge bc soonaday wuz trckd bi neji n she tinks im a slut."

"dnt wry minako itz ok I beeliv u rnt a slut." Sasuke hugd me n I crd.

'well I no wre we can stay so we dnt get rapd by dat lil pervut orinfcimaro!"

"realy, whr?'

"ull c!" I sed n den I waked n we cam 2 dis big rock. "opn up iz me!" I sed.

Da rok moved n der wuz dis sexi guy stndin der n he had blond hair n it wuz in da ponytail n blu eyes wit makeup wich iz cool on sum guiz!"

'itz u mina-chan, u r sao prty now I wud luv 2 go out wit u."

"o ya u can shut up bc me n Sasuke iz goin out k thnx!" he lukd sad. "sry' I sed but I had a bad day.

"O itz ok mina-chan I undatnd it wuz a bad day 4 me 2 bc I had 2 wach da hid out all alon."

"o dat sux," I sed. "well lizzn we ned 2 stai hur bc we wuz kikd out of da vlge n so now dat snak prvt iz afta us!"

"o den u guiz cn stai hur im shur pain will be hapi, sed dedr. Den bhnd us sum1 hugd mi n jmpd on mi.

"minako u r bak!" sed Itachi n den Sasuke atkd him wit da nif ting.

"stp it!" I crd n dey bot lukd at mi n dey wuz bot so sad.

'but he kld mi fmly n he wuz trin 2 get wit u,' Sasuke sed.

"I dnt cr b4 I met u mi n him usd 2 go out so I luv him 2."

"o we den u lil slut. U cn hav him n I will lev n id rathr b wit oaroacheemiroo debn w da slut!" n he ran of n I crd.

"No asuke wat!" I cald afta him.

"now we cn go out agn!" tach laughd.

"so dat wuz ur plan u stopd basta!" cred runn afta Sasuke. New I hd 2 apoljiz 2 him n dat he wud prolly nvr 4giv me evn do it wuz hiz stod bruthas fault. But I luvd Sasuke so I went newayz.

A/n: o no! dat z so sad, pur minako, hopflly Sasuke will cum back.


End file.
